galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Telonius Parker
"Så du er altså Fyrst Voldemort Den Store, hm? Jeg hadde forestilt meg en med hår... Og nese... Si meg Voldy, jeg kan forestille meg at du ikke har sett sånn ut bestandig - hva tenker du - hver gang du går forbi et speil?" ''- ''Telonius Parker gjør narr av Voldemort. Telonius Parker er en Halvblods trollmann og adoptivsønnen til av Patrick Parker og Abelia Alphonse Parker. Han studerte ved Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom fra 1965 til 1972. Hans første tegn på å være i besittelse av magiske egenskaper var da han i en alder av seks år spaserte over vannet på et badebaseng for å løpe etter en ball noen hadde kastet dit, uten å gå gjennom vannoverflaten og uten å bli våt, hvilket ofte indikrerer en potensielt veldig mektig trollmann. I en alder av åtte hadde han lest Magisk Teori ''av Adelbert Vingling og både forstått og sagt seg enig i '''De Elementære Magiske Grunnlover '''som Vingling beskrev, og brent '''Defensiv Magiteori '''av Vilbert Snisk for dens ubrukelighet. I en alder av ti hadde han lært seg flere trylleformler og besvergelser enn hva de fleste i syvende klasse på Galtvort hadde lært seg, men dette var i all hovedsak strengt tatt bare teoretisk. Fødsel og adopsjon Telonius ble født på en svært kjølig høstkveld. Torsdag, mellom klokken 21:44 og 21:50 den 15. September 1959 til en ung kvinne ved navn Hyadene Svaart. Ingen vet hvem faren er, ettersom han forsvant etter at han fikk vite at kjærsten hans var gravid. Men Hyadene bestemte seg for å få barnet, men ville ikke at det skulle bli født i den falleferdige rønna hun bodde i. Hun drømte om en fremtid hvor hun ville kjøpe seg et flott hus, kanskje ute på landet, og bo sammen med sønnen og kanskje til å med gifte seg med tiden. Hyadene ønsket imidlertid ikke å gifte seg med en trollman, ettersom en hard og brutal verden hadde lært seg at i trollmannsverdenen sto trollmenn på toppen, og futtene ble sett ned på. Hun forestilte seg en fremtid hvor hun levde i gompesamfunnet, vekk fra det stressende og fordomsfulle livet hun kjente så alt for godt. Alene men fast bestemt på å gjøre det beste ut av situasjonen, bodde hun gjennom hele denne tiden i et falleferdig hus i utkanten av London, under svært dårlige omgivelser, men det beste hun kunne få råd til ettersom familien hadde fornektet hennes eksistens og gjort henne arveløs, som et resultat av at hun ble født futt. Da tiden nærmet seg for å få barnet, reiste hun til St. Mungo Hospital for Magiske Sykdommer og Skader og ba om en umiddelbar innleggelse. Imilertid hadde en høyt rangert departementsfunksjonær ved navn Abraxas Malfang skrevet en lov som forbød hospitalet å hjelpe futter i nød, hvilket ledet til en høylytt verbal debatt mellom sjefene på sykehuset, hvor den ene parten insisterte på å hjelpe mens den andre fryktet herr Malfangs misnøye. Det hele endte med at sønnen ble født i lobbyen etter at Overheleren hadde motstrebende gått med på å hjelpe, men tillott dette litt for sent. Da Hyadane døde under fødselen, mens det vesle spedbarnet overlevde, ble det bestemt at gutten ville bli fraktet til Magidepartementet slik atde kunne finne ut hva som var tilrådelig å gjøre videre, ettersom gutten tydeligvis var av magisk blod og det var et hensyn å ta i forhold til De Internasjonale Hemmeligholdsstatutene for Magi i denne saken. Bartimus Kroek Sr, daværende leder for Avdelingen for Magisk Justis avla en anmodning om at han var villig til å ta til seg barnet, men Patrick Parker, som på den tida var Kroeks rådgiver, ba om å ta hånd om gutten selv, og ble gitt tillatelse til det. Canopus Alexus Svaart ble adoptert av Patrick og Abelia Parker, som omdøpte ham til Telonius Parker og aldri fortalte om hans opphav før Telonius leste det i et brev som ble funnet blant dokumentene som fulgte med deres testamenter mange år senere. Telonius Parsifal Benjamin Brutus Patrick Parker er navnet den vesle gutten ble tildelt da han ble tatt inn i den gamle fullblodsslekten Parker og både oppdratt og elsket som om han var deres egen. Parkerslekten besto av en lang linje med fullblodse trollmenn og hekser som førte helt tilbake til middelalderen, skjønt gompiske slektninger ble funnet og fjernet fra slektstreet deres. Telonius Parker vokste opp med et brennende ønske om å være noe spesielt. Hans far var høyt oppe i Magidepartementet, hans mor stiftet og drev firmaet Straxheks, et kurs for å bedre ferdighetene til mindre vellykkede hekser og trollmenn, og Telonius selv hadde i en alder av ti antagelig lest flere bøker enn begge foreldrene til sammen, og sikkert mer enn noen av de eldste elevene på Galtvort. Han vokste opp som en pompøs og arrogant ung mann som med tiden viste seg å bli en ekstremt farlig, ambisiøs og kyndig trollmann. Tidlig liv Telonius Parker viste tegn til, selv fra en ekstremt ung alder, å være i besittelse av en betydelig intelligens. Bekymring er ikke akkurat det mest dekkende ordet å bruke på herr og fru Parkers reaksjon når deres lille sønn fant en kjærlighet i bøker. Bøker som selv godt voksne mennesker opplevde som tunge å gå seg igjennom, leste Telonius på kvelden på sengekanten for seg selv. Bøker slik som ''En antologi over 1700-tallsformler, En innføring i middelaldersk trolldomskunst, Gamle ock Glæmte Formularer ock Forhexelser, Numerologi og Grammatika, Magiske mediterrane vannplanter og deres egenskaper, Teorier innen transsubstansiell transfigurasjon, Alkymi, Oldtidskunst og Vitenskap av Argo Pyrites, Magisk Teori av Adalbert Vingling, Ny numerologisk teori ''og Magiske Hieroglyfer og Logogrammer''. Disse bøkene befant seg på hans private bibliotek i Parkergodset, og er forlengst brent til aske. Telonius Parkers uvanlige interesser, selv før han begynte på skolen, slik som Alkymi, Aritmantikk og Magisk Teori merket ham som et intellektuelt geni allerede før han begynte på Galtvort. Men hans største interesse var Svartekunstene, hvilket førte til at han som barn ofte snek seg til Spindelsmuget for å titte drømmende inn i de ulike butikkvinduene, og etter at han fylte elleve, har han nesten vokst opp med å besøke Borgia & Brust regelmessig med sin far, enten for å kjøpe eller selge objekter med ulike, bemerkelsesverdige magiske egenskaper. Han mottok også privattimer i Trollmannsduellering, hvilket førte til at han kanskje ble den flinkeste duellanten i sin tid ved Galtvort, med mulig unntak av Pikey LaPuma som Telonius etter sin mening kanskje til og med er en tanke dyktigere enn ham selv, og Svarten Svaart, hvis ferdigheter Telonius respekterer. Elev ved Galtvort Telonius Parker ankom spor ni og tre kvart den 1. september for å ta toget videre for hans første år ved Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom, tett fulgt av foreldrene. Han kjente ingen av de andre elevene. Jo da, han hadde møtt noen han kjente igjen. En gutt som folk bare kalte Svarten, men som Telonius mistenkte var oppkalt etter en eller annen stjerne, slik alle i den urgamle adelsslekten Svaart var, hadde han møtt i Diagonallmeningen på vei til Olivander, og han minnes svakt at de hadde hilst og spurt hvilke Rumpeldunklag de likte best. Og så var det en annen elev som het Pikey LaPuma, som han hadde sett gå inn i Spindelsmuget ALENE ved flere anledninger. Tøft. Han sa farvel til foreldrene og gikk inn på toget, og ente opp med å dele kupé med ingen annen enn akkurat Pikey, og det var slik vennskapet begynte. De var begge veldig intelligente. Telonius hadde aldri møtt noen med så brede kunnskaper om ubehagelige forbannelser, og han selv fikk inntrykk av at Pikey ikke var direkte uinteressert i hans eget foredrag om teorien innenfor Transfigurasjon, og hvordan han var uenig i professor Arkimedes Prengle, en av bidragsyterne til Teorier innen transsubstansiell transfigurasjon, i at en gjenstand bare blir borte når man bruker en forsvinningsformel, men at den ganske enkelt dematerialiseres til det bare er atomer og blir tilsynelatende ikke-eksisterende, men fortsatt på sett og vis er tilstede i alt. Og ikke minst, oppdaget han hvordan begge hadde en lidenskapelig interesse for Svartekunstene. Pikeys kunnskaper på dette tidspunktet var bredere enn hans egen, og han kunne fortelle om bøker han hadde lest som omhandlet noe som kaltes Nekromantikk, læren om å vekke de døde til live. Han innrømte at foreløpig hadde ikke denne grenen bært særlig frukter, bortsett fra skapelsen av inferier. Vandrende lik som adlød ordrene til en svart heks eller trollmann. Telonius grøsset av de horrible beskrivelsene til Pikey, men fant det direkte spennende også. Og Pikey var ikke den eneste som interesserte seg for slikt i tillegg til han selv. Svarten Svaart hadde ettersigende også mye og bidra med, og mesteparten av reisen gikk til å snakke om det de interesserte seg mest om. Da de ankom Galtvort, ble de møtt av Rubeus Gygrid, en diger mann med masse svart hår og skjegg, som Telonius straks skjønte måtte være halvt jøtul, et vesen han hadde lest om i en av bøkene hjemme, størrelsen tatt i betraktning. De ble deretter tatt med på en båttur over innsjøen. Telonius sikret seg en plass sammen med Pikey LaPuma og Svarten Svaart, som for å holde seg til de han kjente litt. Da de ankom selve borgen, sto en strengt utseende dame og ventet på dem. Dette var viserektoren Minerva McSnurp, en heks faren hatet av et godt hjerte. Han mente nemlig at hennes tilbøylighet til å favorittisere elevene i sitt eget hus, Griffing, var forkastelig, og han hadde rådet Telonius til å holde seg til Professor Slur, en tidligere medelev av faren som han mente ville ha en veldig god innflytelse på ham. Professor McSnurp fikk omsider bragt dem foran valghatten, og dermed sto alle i kø for å bli valgt inn i husene sine. Telonius var svært fornøyd over å høre at både Pikey og Svarten havnet i Smygard. Men når det var hans tur, ble han offer for uventet oppmerksomhet fra lærere så vel som medelever fordi han var en Hattstopper, hvilket vil si at hatten bruker spesielt lang tid på å plassere et individ. I dette tilfelle brukte den to og et halvt minutt mens den vekslet mellom Ravnklo og Smygard, før den omsider bestemte seg for å ta det sistnevnte. Telonius selv var storfornøyd. Faren hadde fortalt ham masse spennende historier om huset. Om hvordan Salazar Smygard, den mektigste av Galtvorts fire grunnleggere, skapte huset for å sortere de beste fra de nest beste. Om hvordan det edle huset til Salazar Smygard kunne hjelpe ham på veien til storhet. Med andre ord var han ikke særlig overrasket over hvor han ble plassert. Særlig hadde han sans for oppholdsrommet, som var et gigantisk underjordisk kammer under innsjøen, hvor lysene var grønt. Hvordan man kunne se havfolk og kjempeblekkspruten og bevege seg forbi vinduene og høre sildringen av vann som skapte en beroligende atmosfære. Det er mye han lærte om Smygardhuset i hans tid ved skolen. Emblemet var en slange, den viseste av alle skapninger. Oppholdsrom, som lå bak en skjult inngang i fangekjelleren, hadde vinduer hvor en kunne se ut i dypet av Galtvorts innsjø, slik at de ofte kunne se kjempeblekkspruten svømme forbi. Han lærte også at et lite kjent faktum at de tre andre husene ikke tar opp så mye, var at den store Merlin var en Smygarding. Ja, Merlin den mest kjente trollmannen i historien! Han lærte alt han visste i det huset Telonius nå befant seg i! Han priste seg lykkelig for at han ikke havnet i for eksempel Håsblås. Hvem ville vel ikke heller følge i fotsporene til Merlin enn å sitte ved den gamle pulten til at strålende ex-Håsblåsingen, Eglantine Puffett, oppfinneren av Selv-vaskende oppvaskkluter? I tillegg oppdaget han også fort at han fikk respekt fra medstudentene. Ja, jo, kanskje noe av den respekten var preget av frykt på grunn av husets mørke rykte, men han oppdaget også fort at det var morsomt å ha et rykte for å være ond bare fordi han var i Smygard. Ikke at det ikke var tilfelle, men han startet et rykte om at han hadde fått tilgang til et helt bibliotek med forbannelser, og det var morsomt å se hvordan folk i andre hus ikke følte for å yppe til bråk med ham. Men... Han følte til tider at folk var fordomsfulle mot Smygardhuset. Det å være i Smygard betydde ikke nødvendigvis at de som var der er ikke dårlige mennesker. Telonius, som de andre i huset hans, var som emblemet deres. Slangen: elegant, mektig, og ofte misforstått. Tragedie Telonius Parker hadde kommet hjem den nittende desember fra skolen, et sted han ellers ofte ville foretrukket å bli værende på. Men han hadde faktisk dette året opplevd at sommeren deres var noe... ufullkommen. Faren hans hadde vært borte nesten hele sommeren, ofte forlot han hjemmet tidlig på morgenen og kom hjemt sent på kvelden. Til tider kunne han bli borte i flere dager i strekk, og han virket alltid utmattet og sliten hver gang han returnerte. Og atmosfæren var alltid thumb|left|303px|Ruinene av Parkergodset.anspent når han var der, og om mulig enda mer i hans fravær. En uforklarlig bekymring, som moren hans unnskyldte seg med var "stresset ved juletiden", var noe Telonius aldri hadde sett før. En slags synlig, stadig økende frykt. Den smittet over på han selv, og for å slippe unna, isolerte han seg ofte inne på farens arbeidsrom, hvor han hadde utallige bøker plassert blant hans, blant mange av dem, inkluderte det komplekse magiske teorier og hypoteser om alt mulig rart som den ordinære trollmann, slik som for eksempel en Wiltersen som arbeider - ja, for eksempel med gomper, ville finne totalt forvirrende. Men for ham, var det relevant lærdom. Han hadde aldri brydd seg om spådomskunsten. Aritmantikk, som er kunsten å spå ved hjelp av tall, virket på mange måter like uniteressant som vrøvlet til Professor Rummelfiold. Men når man er en intellektuelt brilliant ung mann, slik som han selv, spiller mentale utfordringer sterkt inn når det kommer til trivsel i hverdagen. I den anledning hadde han nemlig egenhendig brukt prinsippene innenfor Aritmantikken og utviklet et tallsrpåk som han kalte numerus magicam, som han kunne bruke til å analysere magi ved hjelp av tall. Og dette ga han en enorm fordel når det kom til duellering, hvor han kunne utifra trollmannens bevegelsesmønster, håndleddsbevegelser og formelbruk vil kunne bedømme hvor raskt en forbannelse ville bevege seg og før vedkommende rekker å uttale formelordet ferdig, ha etter rask hoderegning funnet ut om den kan parreres eller om han må flytte på seg. Han hadde hørt folk snakke om dens ubrukelighet, og spurt ham i vantro hva poenget med å gjøre om trylleformler til tall i komplekse talldiagrammer for å analysere formlenes egenskaper og virkninger fra et overdrevent teoretisk ståsted som ingen ville skjønne bæret av andre enn ham. Men selv sto han fast på at så lenge en var skarp nok, ville selv en uinteressert person forstå det utmerket. En kveld herr Parker kom hjem til sin kone og sønn, hadde han noe med seg. Et brev fra en av familiens mange postbud som han hadde hatt med seg fra familiens private ugleri. Brevet var underskrevet av Pikey LaPuma, og han spurte Telonius om han kunne tenke seg å feire julaften sammen med ham. Telonius, som hadde følt seg ille ved når han leste dette, med tanke på gleden i de to ansiktene når de møtte ham ved toget. Han husket hvordan Herr Parker hadde tatt bagarsjen, hvordan Fru Parker hadde lovet å lage ham et deilig måltid når de kom hjem, og hvordan han selv gikk i mellom dem. Hvordan husnissene bukket og strålte når han trådte inn i herregården og ønsket ham velkommen hjem - før foreldrene føyset de motbydelige små krapylene vekk slik at han skulle få plass til å gå igjennom inngangspartiet til peisstuen hvor han fikk sitte ned i den mest komfortable lenestolen og fortelle alt om hvordan livet på Galtvort var. Men foreldrene hadde vært mer positive enn han hadde ventet, og de forsikret om at det bare var å reise til Pikey og ha det hyggelig, så skulle de begge få sumlet seg til å komme på julaften for å levere gaver når alle forberedelsene var gjort.Alt i alt var den unge arvingen til Parkerformuen svært fornøyd. Telonius reiste til Pikey på det avtalte klokkeslettet. Han ble møtt av klassekameraten halvveis gjennom hagen deres når han nærmet seg den flotte entreen deres. Dagen gikk som han hadde ventet. Da de ankom den store herregåren til familien LaPuma, ble de to unge guttene møtt i inngangshallen av tre av familiens mange husnisser. En tilbød seg å ta Telonius's frakk og reisekappe, og en annen lovet og ta med seg all bagasje til det største og flotteste gjesteværelset som hadde blitt gjort i stand til ham. Pikey på sin side, førte Telonius inn i østfløyen, som fungerte som et kombinert arbeidsområdet og soveområdet for Pikey, hvor han fant frem mange bøker innbundet i mørkt lær, og alle som handlet om de mørkeste og mest fascinerende hemmeligheter innenfor svart magi. Begge satt seg ned, oppslukt i diskusjonenes verden, opptatt med å argumentere for hvilke forbannelser som kunne gjøre mest skade på irriterende småunger i de lavere klassene på skolen, skulle de vise seg å fortsatt være like brysomme. Deretter ble de ropt til middag av Pikey's foreldre. En hyggelig middag hvor de alle snakket om løst og fast, og ingen så ut til å ha en bekymring i hele verden. Fremtil etter måltidet. Pikey spurte høflig om de kunne få gå fra bordet, og etterpå ba ham følge med til gjestværelset som Telonius skulle bruke. Telonius fikk beskjed om å se hva han syns om sengen, slik at husnissene kunne sørge for at den ble bedre om den var for hard eller for myk. Men ikke før hadde Telonius satt seg på sengekanten, før de flekkfrie, rene hvite laknene brått våknet til live og snodde seg om armer og ben. Telonius så Pikey bøye seg frem og prøvde forgjeves å stanse det som skjedde. Men det var for sent. Pikey trakk Telonius's tryllestav ut fra lommen hans og la den på nattbordet. Deretter hadde han talt med noe som lød som ekte sørgmodighet når han informerte at foreldrene hans var forrædere mot Mørkets Herre. Om hvordan han selv hadde tatt en stor risk ved å snike Telonius unna. At julevisitten for alltid måtte forbli deres hemmelighet. Deretter hadde Pikey gått ut, og returnet med en flakong mer en underlig væske og tvunget ham til å drikke den. Og nesten samtidig som han hadde måtte svelge, falt Telonius inn i en dyp, dyp drømmløs søvn... Morgenen etter hadde Telonius selvsagt blitt løslatt. Han visste alt. Han visste at faren hadde sviktet fyrst Voldemort, og i det han ankom Parkergodset, fant han bare rykende ruiner av det som en gang var en av de største og flotteste magiske hjemmene i Englands historie. Trollmenn fra Magidepartementet hadde løpt hit og dit og slukket branner, mens andre hadde tatt notater og undersøkt hvilke forbannelser som hadde gjort slik skade på eiendommen, og andre igjen som snakket sammen i en opphissede samtaler. Blant disse, ble han møtt av en svært sørgmodig Rufus Grimst, leder for Svartspanerkontoret, som ba Telonius bli med ham. Telonius ville ikke... Han nektet! Han måtte lete i ruinene etter foreldrene. Han ville ikke høre at de var borte, at det var forsent. Han nektet å tro det han hørte, selv om han egentlig visste at det var sant. Men Grimst sto på sitt, og fikk tre andre, bredskuldrede Svartspanere, han tror navnene deres var Wildt, Kneising og Rovart, til å slepe ham med dem. Vel inne i Magidepartementet, ble Telonius informert om hvordan foreldrene var blitt myrdet av Dødseterne fordi faren hadde vært en spion fra Svartspanersentralen som de hadde plassert innenfor Voldemorts rekker. De fortalte at moren var et offer for deres hevnaksjon, og lurte på hvorfor ikke han var det også. Men Telonius holdt løfte, og fortalte aldri hvor han hadde vært, enda så mange ganger de spurte ham. Nå forsto han virkelig. Hans respekt for Pikey LaPuma var større enn noen gang. Pikey hadde åpenbare forbindelser med innersirkelen til Voldemorts tilhengere, og hadde sjefen deres visst at Pikey hadde hjulpet Telonius, når orderen var å utslette dem alle, ville han vært en død mann. Pikey risikerte sitt liv for å redde hans. Og Telonius for sin del, glemte det aldri... Flukt fra Galtvort I løpet av sommeren før sitt siste år på Galtvort, reiste han til USA for å møte den beryktede Oakden Hobday, et medlem av lærerstaben på Alma Aleron Skole og Universitet for Humaniora og Trolldomslære, som var professor i Svartspanerstudier, og dermed hadde utdannet noen av de største Amerikanske Svartspanerne i moderne tid. Der fikk han opplæring i kampmagi for å bedre være i stand til å forsvare seg mot tilhengerne av trollmannen de kaller Fyrst Voldemort Den Store. Mens hans evne i trollmannsduellering ble sterkere, så ble også hans selvtillit. Da han kom tilbake til England ble han møtt av Nestor Bindebolt, som i motsetning til Kornelius Bloeuf innrømmet at han trodde på at Voldemort var tilbake. Senior Svartspaneren informerte ham om at han ville gjøre det han kunne for å hjelpe ham, og plasserte ham under beskyttelse av Nymphadora Tonks, en annen Svartspaner stasjonert på Galtvort for ekstra beskyttelse av elevene. Telonius ble imidlertid misfornøyd med at hun forlot ham på vakt - som resulterte i at han ble angrepet av dødsetere minutter etter at hun dro - og når han fant henne såret og fanget i ett av tårnene på skolen, hvor hun hadde blitt bortført av studenter som drømte om å følge Fyrst Voldemort, var han langt fra vennlig innstilt. Da han fant henne, viste han akkurat hvor glad han var for å se henne, så vel som hvor mektig han hadde blitt, ved å torturere henne i flere timer, utelukkende for egen skadefro morskaps skyld. Dagen etter, da Merillion fant henne, ble Telonius' sanne natur avslørt. og etter en kort duell jbot Telonius klarte å overmanne Remus Lupus, flyktet fra Galtvort. Lupus tok opp jakten ham og fikk han opp i et hjørne, og de hadde en endelig konfrontasjon ... (Hvordan det endte? Det er en annen historie.). En måned etter at han forlot Galtvort, hvor Svartspanerkontoret hadde vært på jakt etter ham, og flere av de ansatte der endt opp døde, ble han angrepet og overmannet av en gjeng Dødsetere som lamslo ham og tok ham til Fyrst Voldemort som åpenbart hadde beordret dem til å gjøre det. Når han først var der ga Voldemort ham valget mellom å bli med hans hær av trofaste Dødsetere eller dø. Telonius Parker hadde imidlertid ikke planer om å gjøre noen av delene, _ gikk videre til å vise sin mening ved å åpenlyst håne Mørkets herre på tross av den eldre trollmannens langt større makt og myndighet så vel som å prøve å forføre Bellatrix DeMons. Om dette var et forsøk på å gjøre narr av henne også. ettrtdp, han visste hvor lojal hun var mot Herren sin eller om han virkelig ment at hun var "hot" er usikkert. Etter å drepe Dødseteren som holdt tryllestaven hans med bare hendene, klarte han å vise hans sanne krefter ved å holde stand mot den mektigste Svarte Trollmannen gjennom tidene og klarte til slutt å unnslippe fangevokterne, hvor han ettersigende skal ha slaktet halvparten av Dødseterne i rommet og etterlatt dem i form av blodige rester etter dem. Han gjorde Voldemort ytterligere rasende når en gruppe Dødsetere ble sendt for å spore ham opp og drepe ham, hvorpå Voldemort dagen etterpå fant hodene deres sittende fast på påler utenfor gjemmestedet deres kvelden etterpå. Lite er kjent om Telonius Parkers liv etter dette møtet med Remus Lupus. Det lille som er kjent er imidlertid at han etterlot seg et blodbad tvers igjennom Skottland etter å ha rømt sin gamle skole, etterlatt utallige massakrerte kropper for Svartspanerne skulle finne. Selv om det ikke er bekreftet, har kildene til Departementet fastslått at Telonius i løpet av ett år har drept flere mennesker enn Fyrst Voldemort og alle hans Dødsetere har gjort i til sammen Selv om denne listen er ikke komplett har de en ganske god idé av tallene som har falt til hans tryllestav. Telonius har visstnok også drept flere Svartspanere som ble sendt etter ham også. Når Telonius reiste tilbake til Amerika for å skjule fra forfølgerne Avdelingen for Magisk Justis innså han at de allerede hadde advart det amerikanske Departmentet for Magiske Affærer og omgående myrdet hans tidligere Duellinstruktør som fulgte de Amerikanske Svartspanerne i å fange ham. Amerikanske trollmannsaviser beskrev et blodbad hvor seksten Svartspanere og en professor ved Alma Aleron ble slaktet og drapsmannen hadde forsvunnet sporløst. Personlighet og egenskaper Telonius Parker er, om ikke den mektigste, i alle fall uten tvil den ondeste svarte trollmannen i Magihistorien, og overgår til og med Fyrst Voldemort når det kommer til grusomhet og blodtørst. Men han er ikke primitiv heller, og er en faretruende intelligent, ambisiøs og mektig. Til denne dag, er han mer kjent under navnet Angelus, (Dette tok han fra navnet fra Tysk Katolsk prest og lege som levde på 1600-tallet som gikk under navnet Johann Angelus Silesius. navnet er Latinsk for Engel, hvilket han finner umotståelig herlig ironisk å bruke. Han er nær ved å være nesten like beryktet og fryktet som selveste Fyrst Voldemort, selv om dette ryktet i hovedsak er i England og ikke hele verden slik som Fyrst Vildemorts. Allerede i en alder av nitten ble det klart for mange, spesielt Nymfadora Dult, at Parker er en mester i totur, selv i den grad av å irritere seg over mangelen på kreativitet fra Misfall-søsknene da de brøt inn i skolen og torturert medelevene hans med Martyriusforbannelsen og direkte nøt panikkanfallet Dult fikk da hun passerte ham i gangen og så ham dagen etter at han hadde torturert henne selv. Fyrst Voldemort, som har et mål med alt han gjør, har beskrevet Telonius som «den mest ondskapsfulle menneske han noensinne hadde møtt" etter deres en kjent møte, der han, i likhet med departementet, innså at Telonius anser både den fysisk og mentale ødeleggelsen av et menneske for å være kunstnerisk og besitter et svært kynisk syn på verden, og er generelt uinteressert i sosial interaksjon uten egentlig å ville drepe noen. Mens han faktisk er fordomsfull mot Gomper, Gompefødte og de som støtter dem, har han ikke høye tanker om tilhengere av Voldemort, til tross for deres sammenliknbare ideologi. Ikke rart, tatt i betraktning at han har drept flere av dem etter å ha forlatt Galtvort. Dette er ikke fordi de drepte foreldrene hans han har gjort dette, men mer fordi han anser dem som svake, viljeløse humanoid husnisser. Dette beviser bare at Telonius er så arrogant at han er mer eller likegyldig til de lidelser Dødseterne forårsaker og er avvisende mot alle, uavhengig av status i samfunnet, og ville aldri tillate seg å være lojal mot Departementet eller Føniksordenen, og eier ikke lojalitet til andre enn noen ytterst få venner som meningsløst. Han er også svært intelligent og djevelsk utspekulert, og er i stand til å tenke logisk og utenfor boksen, noe få andre trollmenn kan. Han er også en utmerket improvisasjonsskuespiller, og er lett i stand til å vinne tilliten til ofrene sine. På tross av å ha mange fiender, føler han ikke hat mot noen av dem, selv ikke mot de som drepte familien hans, og ser ut til å mangle evnen til å føle hat i det hele tatt. Telonius har aldri drept ut av hat, men snarere på grunn av skjær sadisme. Det eneste han frykter er isolasjon. Fengsling hindrer ham fra å kunne handle etter hans sadistiske lyster, som han frykter mer enn noe annet. Han har også en overlegen og svært selvsikker holdning, og dette er også ironisk nok også hans akilleshæl. Hans egen narsissisme og ego: Han er tilbøylig til overdreven snakk, og hans stadige tendens til å håne motstandere eller skryte av sine ferdigheter når de er i hans nåde har på mange anledninger blitt brukt mot ham, til å enten prøve flykte eller slå tilbake. Magiske Evner og Ferdigheter Magical Mastery: '''Telonius Parker er en ekstremt mektig og talentfull trollmann med en rekke ulike magiske evner. Allerede før han begynte på skolen benyttet Parker seg av magi uten bruk av en tryllestav. Han hadde muligheten til å kommunisere med og kontrollere dyr, og påføre skade på de som var motstandere eller irritert ham. Hans unaturlig høye nivå av kontroll over kreftene sine merket selv som barn. På Galtvort ble Lord Parker i sin tid raskt anerkjent som den mest fremragende eleven i hans årskull, og var som regel den første til å mestre nye trylleformler, besvergelser, våder, heksinger og forbannelser, og har alltid var i stand til å bruke magi langt utenfor hans utdanningsnivå. Han har selv fundert på om hans magiske evner er et resultat av hans slektskap med andre store trollmenn og hekser, slik som Herpo the Foul og Gellert Grindelwald. Allerede før han fikk Galtvortbrevet var han i stand til å skade folk uten å røre ved dem. '''Dark Arts: '''Telonius har alltid hatt en forkjærlighet for svart magi og har både studert, eksperimentert og praktisert det så lenge han har gått på skolen bak lærernes rygg. Etter mordet på foreldrene, drevet av tanken på å demonstrere at Voldemort ikke var annet enn enda en bølle på lekeplassen, samt at han skulle være en større bølle, tvang Telonius seg til å overgå sine tidligere magiske begrensninger og ble raskt i stand til å utføre alle de tre Utilgivelige Forbannelsene, såvel som farlige forbannelser som Mohanius og Sectumsemper da han fortsatt var på skolen, Til dags dato har han perfeksjonert nesten alle aspekter av Svartekunstene. '''Parselmouth: '''Som en direkte etterkommer av Herpo the Foul er Telonius Parker en av de ytterst få nålevende ormmunnene i verden. Hans evne til å tale ormtunge er en godt bevart hemmelighet. '''Martial Magic: '''I visse kretser er Telonius Parker ansett som en av de største trollmenn i sin tid. Han er en meget dyktig duellant, og kampmagi er kanskje hans største styrke. Som svært ung, til og med før han begynte på skolen, mottok han duellundervisning av sin far, som var notorisk kjent som den eneste Duellmesteren i moderne tid jevnbyrdig med Filius Pirrevimp. På skolen deltok han og lærte fra duellklubben og ble raskt en av dens mest bemerkelsesverdige medlemmer, og som voksen ble hans ferdigheter i kampmagi ytterligere forsterket av hans trening hos Oakden Hobday. Skjønt han var en bemerkelsesverdig duellant allerede som elev og hadde ikke noe problem med å holde stand mot langt eldre og mer erfarne Dødsetere i kamp. Skjønt han på det tidspunktet ikke kunne utøve like sterke forbannelser som enkelte av dem, var hastigheten og refleksene, samt hans evne til strategisk tekning i kamp, mer effektiv enn hos en normalt kompetent voksen trollmann. Skjønt han fremdeles ikke på daværende tidspunkt kunne måle seg med en Svartspaners spesialtrening, eller Galtvortlærernes talenter. Imidlertid var ikke Dødsetere flest spesielt talentfulle, men snarere griske, grådige og ynkelige menn og kvinner som følte seg tråkket på og ville bli fryktet og anerkjent, og samtidig få en bit av makten til fyrst Voldemort. De eneste faktisk direkte farlige Dødseterne Telonius har møtt, er Lucifus Malfang, Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix DeMons og Darmius Øxodd. Han har vært i utallige konfrontasjoner med mindre kompetente Dødsetere opp igjennom tiden vært offer for i flere livstruende situasjoner hvor Dødsetere har vært involvert og alltid funnet en måte å komme ut av det uskadd. '''Charms: Telonius har vist at han er veldig kyndig med trylleformler. Ikke bare kan han bruke formler uten å feile, slik som levitasjon, avvæpning, skjold, og han er i stand til å skrive instruksjonene på en tavle med et enkelt vift med tryllestaven, men allerede som elev hadde han også en spesiell begavelse med beskyttelsesheksinger som overgår selv den normalt voksne trollmann, som han fikk etter å bli motivert til å beskytte de han bryr seg om, som venner, etter foreldrenes død. Transfiguration: '''Telonius er svært dyktig i Transfigurasjon og er i besittelse av dype kunnskaper og forståelse for faget, og er i stand til å fremmane gjenstander og dyr, forsvinne eliksirer og forvandle elementer til andre objekter med tilsynelatende letthet. Han er også i stand til å bruke Transfigurasjon som et element i trollmannsdueller, men gjør det sjeldent. '''Potions: '''Telonius var i stand til å brygge Polyksir, Verifiserum, Motgift mot Verifiserum, Motgift mot Uvalige Gifter, og Felix Filicis, alle avanserte og vanskelig eliksirer, mens han enda var elev ved Galtvort. '''Non-verbal and wandless magic: '''Til dags dato, kan Telonius fremmane brann, uten å bruke en tryllestaven og ikke-verbalt. Han kan også åpne låser og kister og tenne stearinlys med bare et vift med hånden eller ganske enkelt ved å knipse med av fingrene. Telonius er også flink til å bruke ikke-verbale trylleformler, fra de mest grunnleggende bruksområder, slik som å tenne i peiser, opprydding, enkle husholdningsformler, til det mer avanserte. for eksempel ubehagelige forbannelser, duellformler, beskyttelsesheksinger, våder og liknende uten å uttale formelordet høyt. Både stavløs og ikke-verbal magi er svært vanskelig, noe som indikerer Telonius Parkers magiske ferdigheter. '''Occlumency and Legilimency: Telonius ble på et visst punkt etter sin utheksaminering ved Galtvort også dyktig innenfor psykomantikk og psykoblokkering, noe han er særdeles stolt av. Når anledningen tillater det, tar han seg friheten til å se rett inn i deres sinn og korrekt tyde hva de tenker. Det er imidlertid feil å si at kyndige psykoblokkører ikke skulle kunne beskytte seg mot hans forsøk på å trenge inn i deres tanker å stenge ham ute. Medical Magic: '''Han har undergått en trening ved St. Mungo Hospital's opplæringsavdeling og har grunnleggende kunnskaper innenfor både Gjenstandsskader, Vesenskader, Magilusklidelser, Kjele- og planteforgiftninger og vådeskader, men fordypet seg under opplæringen først og fremst i sistnevnte. Han har en dyp forståelse og dyktighet i helingsformler, og kan lege mindre moderate sår og skader på et blunk. '''Imperius Curse Resistance: '''Gjennom en rekke øvelser med sin sekretær, har Lord Parker sikret seg evnen til å kunne kjempe i mot Befaliusforbannelsen. Dette tok ham det to og et halv år og mestre fullstendig. '''Memory Modification: '''Allerede som elev på Galtvort mestret han missminneformelen og kunne justere andres hukommelse uten å forårsake varig skade. '''Magical multilingualist: '''I tillegg til å kunne snakke Engelsk og visse nordiske språk, kan han også snakke flytende Kaudervelsk, Havsk, Kentaurisk, Hylja og Trollsk. '''Apparation: Telonius kan forflytte seg fra ett sted til et annet med stor presisjon, selv når han er låst fast i en duell. Når han eksiverer og immiverer, er det nesten lydløst. Dette er noe som bare en mester i Immivering kan utrette. Mennesker han omgås og Medelever *Sidra Vind *Sine Metu *Sissi M Slide *Svarten Svaart *Carmen Garcia Sanchez *Cleo Piper *Denasy Bother *Dwarniel Wesenberg *Ailanie Channigan *Ajattara Köyliönjärvi *Akami Imaka *Alexandra Raven *Alisha Grace *Allabaro McFord Dinner *Alyssa Venster *Amarante Adora B. Tracen *Anabelle L. Grace *Anchalott Asimka *Pikey LaPuma *Odelia M. Burton *Zoe Sjasmin *Tari Almina Blocnear *Tida De Angeles *Tidus Phoenix De Angeles *Toril C Jones *Twiggy Watcliff *Tyler Zelford *AJ C. Loveheart *Aither Valor *Alerga Rockwill *Anne Wiltersen Ace *Bonnie Rikku Lago *Bonnie Sowler *Brianna Lantern *Erik Barkås *Erik N. Winter *Magico Chandler *Anna Emily Millian *Annabelle Thorn *Apple Ward *Azurius Babble Nimu (Hvis noen føler de mangler, si i fra.) Pikey LaPuma thumb|left|196pxPikey LaPuma ble Telonius Parkers bestevenn under hans første år ved Galtvort. Pikey satt tvers ovenfor ham under togturen til Galtvort og de kom begge nesten umiddelbart overens, forent av deres felles sin forkjærlighet og interesse for Svartekunstene. Etter å ha blitt sortert i Smygard sammen og delte de senere samme sovesal. I motsetning til de fleste andre studenter, fikk Pikey raskt gjort seg fortjent til Telonius Parkers respekt. Hovedsakelig fordi han anså Pikey som hans like i makt og intellekt, men også fordi de delte samme syn på gompefødte og hadde mange ting felles. Når Pikey ble en Dødseter, forble de venner selv etter at Telonius ga avslag når han ble spurt selv, og risikerte sitt eget liv for å redde Telonius ved å holde ham unna Parkergodset den kvelden han visste Dødseterne ville bli angripe hjemmet hans, ettersom Telonius var et tiltenkt offer. Til gjengjeld, brukte Telonius sin innflytelse som Britisk Ungdomsrepresentant til å få Pikey frikjent og etter at sistnevnte selv ble grepet og arrestert for Dødseteraktivitet. Dette demonstrerer styrken i vennskapet deres og respekten og tilliten dem i mellom. Det Edle Selskap Telonius ble med i Det Edle Selskap, men medlemskapet opphørte etter at han rømte fra Galtvort. Tryllestav thumb|256pxDenne tryllestaven går under mange navn. '''Basiliskstaven, Parkerrelikviet '''og '''Romas svøpe '''er blant de mest kjente av dem. Denne tryllestaven skal i følge mytene ha gått i arv gjennom Den Urgamle Adelsslekten Svaart så lenge familien har eksistert. En utstøtt kvinne og futt, Hyadene Svaart, skal ettersigende ha stjålet denne fra sin far før hun forlot familien for godt. I følge Frøken Svaarts vitneprov skal denne staven ha blir konstruert av Herpo the Foul, hvorpå en av tennene fra hans egen basilisk er kjernen til tryllestaven. Staven ble solgt til Borgia & Brust, hvorpå Telonius reiste og kjøpte den tilbake. Han bruker den til dags dato, og den er sagt å virke bedre for ham enn tryllestaven han kjøpte hos Olivander da han var elleve. Ambisjoner *Sikre seg udødelighet, et våpen som skal brukes mot Voldemort. *Ta kontroll over porten mellom de levendes land og dødsriket som befinner seg i Mysterieavdelingen. *Ta i mot Merlinus Ambrosius når han ankommer nåtiden og lære av ham for å bli enda mektigere. *Lokalisere Portvakten *Lokalisere og skaffe til veie speilet Mørd. *Lokalisere og skaffe til veie speilet Emssery Sears. *Lokalisere og skaffe til veie Fokusboken. *Finne Dødstalismanene og bli Dødens overmann. *Skaffe til veie Agrippa's medaljong og andre verdifulle magiske artifakter. *Slå kloa i Basiliskkappen. *Knuse Fyrst Voldemort og legge hans ambinsjoner i grus. Category:Karakterer Kategori:Smygard Kategori:Familie Parker Kategori:Halvblods Kategori:2005